


A song for the... husbands?

by TJ_The_Broken



Series: Songs for them [2]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Wedding, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_The_Broken/pseuds/TJ_The_Broken
Summary: Out beloved boys get married. Because it's what they deserve.This is the 'wedding chapter' I talked about in part one. But I believe it stands on it's own fairly well to be considered it's own oneshot.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Series: Songs for them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A song for the... husbands?

Foldo played with his waistcoat, gloved hands adjusting and readjusting. Nothing was wrong with what he was wearing but he was incredibly nervous. To think, by the end of the day, he would be married to the most handsome boy in the realm.

Someone knocked on the door, it was Jussipo’s brother, “He’s ready when you are.”

Foldo looked in the mirror. Their friends had visited him throughout the day and helped him get ready but he’d been alone for the last hour, left to think and wait. He was meant to practice his vows but every time he did he felt too nervous. Jussipo wouldn’t mind if he read them from the paper. Foldo sighed and put on his coat and wedding cape, making sure he hadn’t crushed the single white rose buttonhole.

“You look amazing, Foldo,” Piak smiled. He’d grown a lot since Jussipo and him had started dating. Well, so had they. Piak wore a simple frilled shirt and waistcoat. He had a flower crown on his shaved head. Though, he had refused to shave his tiny uneven beard hairs.

“You do too.” Foldo stepped out the door.

Piak helped Foldo onto the beautiful chestnut horse before climbing on himself. As they rode through the streets, slowly others joined them. Foldo and Jussipo’s friends from over the years. Some were missing of course, waiting with Jussipo at the altar. They rode together, a beautiful procession of capes and dresses and flowers. Foldo couldn’t see any of it through his tears. But he imagined they looked like the most stunning thing the kingdom had ever seen outside of royal weddings.

“How are you feeling?” Armen called from his horse, showering Foldo in flower petals.

“Like I have the best friends in the world. This is so beautiful, thank you.”

Armen and the others chuckled.

Iona placed her hand on his shoulder, “Anything for a fellow knight.”

“That’s not what you said before,” A young knight in training snickered from his horse.

Iona glared at him, “I’ve been very busy and stressed but I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

They reached the clearing pretty fast on horses. Much faster than Foldo ever did on foot. As soon as Jussipo came into view, Foldo felt his chest burst with love. He didn’t cry though, he felt all together too overwhelmed to. Which wasn’t something he had experienced before. Emotions had many levels. It seemed, there was a level of overwhelmed that meant he wouldn’t cry. He would’ve been happy to know this, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was otherwise incapable of doing anything other than smiling.

Jussipo was standing at the altar. His own suit and cape on. His cape was lined with flowers though and he had a crown of white roses on his head.

Everyone tied up the horses and Piak held out a hand to help Foldo down. Foldo didn’t think he could stand. Not on his own. Everything was too beautiful. And his heart was too filled with joy. But he found once he was down, he could. Arman and Iona stood by his side, with his other friends and fellow knights behind them. A bard started singing. Foldo recognised the tune immediately. It was the sound Jussipo had been humming without thinking. The sound he even hummed in his sleep. The song he played when he thought Foldo wasn’t there.

Once, he’d tried to take the paper it was written on off him. 

“Let me read it!” Foldo had laughed, trying to grab the paper.

Jussipo had laughed too, “No! Not before the wedding!”

Foldo had pouted, “But you get to read it.”

“I  _ wrote _ it!” Jussipo then shoved the paper into his pants, “You’ll just have to be patient.”

Foldo twisted his face and then smiled, “You think it being in your pants will stop me? Please, I’ve been in there before.” He tackled Jussipo onto the bed.

Jussipo yelped and laughed, “Foldo, noooo.”

Foldo had chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, “Okay, okay. I’ll be patient.”

And it had been worth his patience.

The procession behind Foldo, one by one, sat in their seats. Until It was just Iona, Foldo, and Arman together.

Iona patted his arm, “You deserve all the love in the world, my friend.”

Arman was crying, “Yeah, what she said.”

And they both took their seats.

Tuiri had been with Jussipo setting up, he bowed at them both and sat down too.

Foldo couldn’t believe how handsome Jussipo looked. He felt like his entire body might start shaking with how much happiness was trying to burst out of his chest. And then he started crying again, just a little. So maybe he could cry when he was this overwhelmed.

Jussipo smiled at him and whispered, “I thought I was going to be the first to cry.”

Foldo wiped his eyes and chuckled, “I’m such a mess.”

“A handsome mess.” He held his hand and rubbed his thumb in slow circles on it.

Lavina stood forward. She was wearing a long dark green dress accented with flowers. “Thank you all for coming!” She smiled, “We are here to join together two wonderful knights together in a ceremony of love.”

Lavina had been hesitant to marry them, but after some persuading and the promise that no one would care if she messed up the words, she agreed.

But Foldo could barely hear Lavina’s painfully practiced speech, he was lost in Jussipo’s eyes. Then Jussipo was speaking, his smiling mouth moving with the words that took forever to process in Foldo’s head.

“Foldo, you have had my heart since we were kids. And all you’ve done is cherish it and cherish me. I turn to you in my moments of weakness and you help make me strong. I would never have been a knight without you and I cannot imagine a life without you in it. I love you. And I vow to always care for you until the day fate tears us from this world.” He took off his gloves.

It was his turn, Foldo took the paper from his jacket with shaky hands, “Jussipo,” He smiled at him, “Remember that day, when we met in the clearing after I had been so afraid to show my affection in public? That day where you played me music and we made out in secret? That was the day I knew there was no use denying it; I loved you more than I had loved anyone. I couldn’t bear to hold you back from being in the relationship you deserved. And I could no longer hide that I loved men. That I loved you. That was the moment that I decided I would be with you until you no longer wanted me. But I never could have imagined today. I never could have imagined this. I love you, Jussipo. And I vow to be here until we are separated by death.” He shoved his paper away and took off his gloves too.

Jussipo looked like he was on the verge of crying now too, “Crap, Foldo, I… That was beautiful.”

Lavinia handed them each a ring. And they slipped it on each of their hands. The rings were simple. Circles of metal with shields engraved in them.

“You may kiss the knight.” She smiled at them both.

They kissed, hands touching each other's faces. The audience threw petals at them and cheered. As they pulled away, Foldo couldn’t not hold his hand. He never wanted to leave his side.

“You are now, officially, married! In the eyes of the Great Mage, anyway.” Lavinia beamed and then hugged them both, “I’m so happy for you both.”

Everyone cleared the chairs and a space was cleared for dancing. The band and bard started playing and everyone started the dance. Most of the dances were simple. Lots of turning and skipping in circles and clapping. A lot were partner dances and Foldo took every opportunity he could to dance with his husband.  _ His husband _ . He loved it. He loved him. Jussipo was hard to convince to dance though. He danced like he had two left feet and was quite embarrassed by it. Besides, he preferred to play with the band.

Everyone laughed and danced and sang and played and generally had an amazing time. And when the sun set, they made their way to the tavern for drinks. Once they were no longer separated by cruel dances that seperated the partners more often than not and wanting to play with the band, the newlyweds never left each other's sides. Their hands clasped together. 

The tavern was warm and loud and filled with friends. The pair drank a lot. Being handed concoction after concoction. The barkeep was fond of experimenting and it seemed they had been given free reign to give the two anything as long as it wouldn’t poison them.

"I have an ann-nounass- announcement!" Jussipo suddenly shouted to the room. People drunkenly shushed each other and Jussipo continued when the tavern was quiet, "I have just married the most...  _ handsome _ man in all the kingdoms! I am…  _ very _ drunk! I am warm! And I am sur- surrounded by my favourite people in... the whole world! I couldn’t be more happy than I am right now. And, if you will... excuse me, I have to make out with my husband now."

The crowd of friends cheered and laughed before returning to their conversations.

Foldo covered his burning face in his hands.

"I love you, Fol." Jussipo mused, pulling his love's hands away.

"I love you too, my songbird," Foldo brushed a strand of Jussipo’s hair behind his ear.

“I just told everyone we would be making out,” Jussipo swayed.

Foldo chuckled, swaying a little himself, “You did.”

“Would you like to indulge me?”

Foldo beamed before tilting Jussipo’s chin and kissing him passionately.

The night was long and filled with laughter. The two made their way to their room in early hours of the morning, giggling like teenagers. Foldo picked Jussipo up and carried him up the stairs in his arms. He had to put him down when they reached their door though. Sober Foldo might’ve been able to kick it in or open the door with his elbow. But drunk Foldo had almost dropped Jussipo enough times just coming up the stairs that he wasn’t keen on trying. And the door was locked.

Jussipo leaned against the cold stones, giggling, “Husssband.”

Foldo found himself giggling too at that, unable to hold the key steady enough to unlock the door. And then unable to hold himself up. He sunk to the floor in fits of stifled laughter.

Jussipo snorted at that and then laughed harder, joining him.

“Nooo...” Foldo complained when he stopped laughing, “You won’t be able to get up and I am…  _ far _ too drunk to help you.”

Jussipo shrugged and leaned against him, “You can’t even op- opeen… door.”

Foldo wrinkled his nose at him and sprung to his feet as if to say  _ See? I’m not that drunk! _ But he got up very fast and the room spun. He staggered and put an arm out to the wall.

Jussipo started laughing, leaning against the door.

Foldo didn’t cave this time, successfully unlocking and then opening the door. The love of his life fell back as it swung open and he pouted and rubbed his head.

Foldo held out a hand, “If we fall down the stairs, it’s your fault.”

By some miracle, they didn’t fall down the stairs, but there was a lot of stumbling and Foldo did almost fall over when Jussipo was eventually on his feet.

Foldo stripped himself of his fancy wedding clothes, wondering where his and Jussipo’s caps and jackets had disappeared to. Jussipo was having particular trouble with getting his pants past his knees. Probably due to him lying spread-eagled on the bed and trying to push them off with his legs. Foldo came over and helped him.

“Thank the lord,” Jussipo mumbled, his eyes were closed and it looked like he was about to drift to sleep. Then his eyes shot open and he propped himself up, swaying, “We… bed… wedding… too drunk.”

Foldo wanted to laugh at that too but Jussipo looked very distressed, “Songbird…” He rubbed his arm, “It’s okay. I am also too drunk. I’d probably fall on you or something ridiculous.”

Jussipo then looked at his leg, “But…” And the next part he said so quietly, Foldo’s drunken fog of a brain very nearly didn’t catch it, “I’m already such a hindrance.”

Foldo brushed his hand over the wood, “You aren’t. I love you. Every inch of you.”

“But I… you didn’t sign up for this… the battle… you… before… proposed.” He rubbed his face as if he was trying to rub his thoughts into coherent sentences.

Foldo kissed his cheek, “I love you, Jussipo. Until death tears us apart. No matter what happens between now and then.”

Jussipo cupped his cheek, “You’re too good, Fol.”

“Do you want me to take it off, I know it aches and you find it annoying in bed.”

Jussipo nods silently, lying back down.

Foldo unstrapped the wooden leg, setting it gently aside. Jussipo had lost part of his leg in their last battle. They had agreed they would marry if they survived. He had up to a little past his knee. He hated it. Learning to walk in the wooden leg the carpenter had fashioned had been difficult. Dancing was worse. Foldo knew it got to him but Jussipo had never expressed that he thought it got in the way with their relationship.

Foldo laid next to him. His drunken brain was trying desperately to form solid thoughts and opinions about it but seeing his husband’s sleeping face rendered that entirely futile. He was overcome with love once more and fell asleep remembering the day’s events and one word.  _ Husband _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I certainly took my sweet time about writing this but I hope it was worth it! I wrote it in bits. With the first half mainly being written in one session and the second half being written in another so if my tone shifts suddenly, that's why.   
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. And please leave any suggestions for future oneshots if you have any.


End file.
